Thank You
by darktulip
Summary: Max wants to thank Kai face to face for helping him with a match. Though he does it in a way he himself couldn't imagine. Oneshot, Yaoi, sexul situations, MaxKai,


To make up for the fact that the last few chapters of my last beyblade fic were less than pleasing I made this to try to make up for it. I apologize I will try harder in my next beyblade fanfic...its just I haven't seen beyblade in forever and had no idea what to do next but unlike waiting forever and blaming it on writers block I orced myself to write to at least try and finish it...so its a oneshot to make up for it!!!

Disclaimer:I own nothing

warnings:Max/Kai, Yaoi, sexual situations, very very low detailed sex(just to be safe), etc

Thank you

"Kai?" Max looked around the stadium for Kai. His heart pounding fast in his chest. He ran a hand through his golden hair. Kai had stood up for him, and that had given him the courage to win this match. He wanted to thank the other boy, but he had disappeared. 'Kai where are you?'

Max took his beyblade and put it away in its case gently. He then found Rei standing next to Tyson chatting boredly. "Rei where did Kai go?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Rei asked as he turned to Max. He smiled Catlike at Max, and tipped his head to the side cutely.

"Well...Umm I wanted to thank him." Max blushed brightly as he looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Ooh." Rei chuckled and patted Max on the back. "He left before the match ended. I think he went to our hotel."

"Ok!" Max sped off, but stopped and yelled "Thanks Rei!"

"Anytime Max." Rei whispered as he turned back to Tyson. "As I was saying, that guy with the orange blade's weakness was his lack of awareness..."

Max ran quickly down the street. He looked through the big crowded hoping to catch a glimpse of ice colored hair. He ran into a bunch of people but continued on. He reached the hotel. It was a tall building with many windows that reflected the night's sky. He walked in panting. Still no sign of the crimson eyed beauty. He went into the elevator and picked the highest floor. When he reached Kai's room he knocked on it frantically.

"Kai? Kai!!! You there?!" Max knocked on the door as he called for the other boy. After five minutes he still got no answer, and he heard nothing from the room. He turned towards the stairs that led to the roof. 'Maybe hes there?'

He walked out and felt a cool breeze sweep over his body. He looked around and his eyes fell upon a moonlited figure. He walked towards Kai slowly. "Kai?"

"Hmm?" Kai turned his blood red eyes onto Max. Max flinched slightly. Kai could be a little scary sometimes, in a beautiful way.

"I..I..wanted to thank you." Max stopped right next to Kai and looked out over the city. The lights shining in the dark of the night. He turned and looked into Kai's eyes, a shiver running down his spine.

"Is that all?" Kai asked and huffed slightly. He turned and looked up at the stars. The moonlight reflecting in his eyes. "I was hoping it would be something alittle more exciting...I saw you running here after all.."

Max blushed and looked down at the swarm of people below. He turned his gaze back to Kai. He grabbed Kai by the shoulders and crushed their lips together. Kai gasped and moaned into the kiss. Max gently licked Kai's lower lip. He felt the other boy give way to him, and he quickly slipped his tongue in. Max tasted Kai and ran his tongue along the other boys. He slowly explored the caverns of Kai's mouth. He was astonished. 'He...He tastes like strawberries...'

He felt Kai knead him gently in the groin, arousing him. He pushed Kai against the railing and ran his hands along his body. He cupped Kai's member in his hands. Kai pulled away gasping. "...Should we take this to my room?"

"Y-Yeah." Max panted. He picked Kai up and carried him down the stairs gently. He opened Kai's room with the other teen's keys, by pulling them out of Kai's pocket. He pushed the door opened and walked in, kicking it shut behind him. He tossed Kai on the bed and began taking his own shirt off. Kai watched him with a smirk on his face as he took his own shirt off, pulling it over his head, revealing beautiful pale skin. Kai was a beautiful creature. He quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes, revealing a very slim body. He had a small waist and slight curves. He was very feminine looking. Max felt himself blush as his member got harder just at the sight of a naked Kai. He took his own clothes off. His body was slim as well but unlike Kai he still had his baby fat. He got ontop of Kai and gently pushed him down. He had never had Sex before so he was alittle confused on how to do this. He kissed Kai passionately on the lips as his hands stroked Kai's soft skin. He then spread Kai's legs apart.

He gazed at how beautiful Kai was. He looked up at Kai as the other boy grabbed his right hand and started sucking on his fingers. It was very arousing. When Kai was done he looked up into Max's eyes and said, "You need to prepare my body...stick those in and stretch me."

Max nodded blushing brightly. He prepared Kai's body for the intrusion that would soon occur. When he was done he made love to Kai. Kai moaned Max's name continously with each thrust into his tight body. When they both climaxed Max wrapped his arms around the other boy's body. They were both sweaty, sticky, and exhausted. The next morning when the sun sneaked in through the window seal Max woke up with a start. He looked down at his beautiful lover and a smiled soon appeared on his face. Kai moaned slightly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Mhh...Max..Last night was so...wonderful..." Kai smiled and cuddled into Max. "I should do things to make you thank me more often."

"Y-yeah..." Max blushed and kissed Kai. He looked down and noticed the state they were in. "Umm...So do you wanna take a shower with me?"

The end...

Ok so thats probably the end..I will likely make more Kai/Max one shot stuff in the future. It really wasn't all that detailed but I don't wanna lose my account because of the details...So I hope you liked...if you did please review...and I wonder if this made up for the crappy writing I did before? did it? please say yes!!! lol...bye thank you for reading this.


End file.
